There are several sections of this project involving different aspects of imaging. 1. MR sequences: We are currently working in the Laboratory of Diagnostic Radiology Research evaluating multiple MR sequences on children with brain tumors, longitudinally, to assess outcome to tehrapy and prognostic factors. These imaging modalities include spectroscopy (single voxel, CSI and multislice multivoxel), perfusion studies (DEMRI, DSC-MRI) and diffusion tenor imaging. 2. Results from NMRS are being compared to the gold standard in adult neuro-oncology, i.e. FDG-PET, to determine the correlation between results of each modality.